That's Where You Take Me
by itxprincessxlala
Summary: It's their last year of high school and Richard, Kori, Garfield, Victor, and Rachael and they're making it the best with love, arguments, parties, trips to the beach, and an escaped road trip to California instead of Washington D.C. with everybody else.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! Well, here's a story I've wanted to start on for quite a while after getting my mind poisoned off this sort of stuff that my snobbishly rich school goes through… so.. here's a full summary.. and the story.

**I own plenty of stuff including a pair of Miss Sixty jeans I love, an ipod, 60 inch high definition tv, but sadly, I don't own Teen Titans. **

**Kori Anders: **Popular, beautiful, trend setting. Her family is one of the ultra-rich normal families living in Gotham City. Normally, she's a sweet kind girl, but if you get on her bad side, watch out. She can insult you to tears before you can say "My hair isn't ugly!" She also has a quiet crush on her best friend, Richard, but will she ever come to admit her feelings for him?

**Richard Grayson: **Adopted as a young boy by billionaire Bruce Wayne, Richard barely knows anything outside of money. At Gotham Prep School, Richard is known as one of the hottest guys alive, mainly because of his professionally shined $300 teeth, and those sexy sunglasses he wears everywhere. Unknown to everybody else, Richard has a crush on Kori, but is afraid to admit it.

**Garfield Logan: **One of the richer students at Gotham Prep, Garfield is known as the comedic guy. Always late to class, always early to parties, Garfield is popular not because of his looks like Richard, but because of his comedy.

**Rachael Roth: **The goth of the entire group, Rachael is the down-to-earth girl. She too is nice to friends, but beware. She too has an evil side that she can unleash. And with her mom's ultra-exclusive black American Express card, who knows what she can do to you?

**Victor Stone: **Known as the school's most important, popular, athletic football player, Victor's known as the quarterback of the school's varsity football team. He too is rich just like most students at Gotham Prep, but refuses to spread it. He takes pride in what he wears and enjoys taking care of the friends that he love.

She closed her eyes tightly and opened them again. The summer was ending, and Kori was coming back from visiting her cousin who had just moved to New Jersey to attend Princeton University. The airline she took had placed her in first class and was known for giving the best service for any other airline, but she still couldn't fall asleep. After spending half her summer with her friends in Gotham City, she had to spend the other half helping her cousin move in New Jersey and was desperate to come back to her home. Kori was again attempted to fall asleep. Right when she landed, her best friend Richard was supposed to come pick her up from the airport and get ready for their other friend, Rachael's mom's wedding. Rachael's mom had divorced Rachael's dad about 6 or 7 years ago and she was now getting remarried.

But Kori couldn't sleep. She couldn't wait to get off this plane. A waitress came and spoke to her, forcing her to open her eyes.

"Excuse me, miss? Can I get you anything to drink?" the middle-aged kind waitress asked her.

"Just a coke," Kori said watching the woman pour her a glass of coke and handed her the can. "Thanks," she muttered. She just hoped that her other friends were having a good time too.

**Richard…**

He was finally finished. Richard pulled on his sunglasses and straightened out the clothes he had finished picking out. He sported a checkered green and yellow American Eagle shirt along with dark washed Lucky Jeans. His hair was spiked and he was now ready to go pick up Kori at the airport who was arriving in exactly 20 minutes. Richard ran out of his room and down the stairs as he pulled a set of car keys from the hook and ran out, stopped by the butler, Alfred.

"Would you like me to drive you, Master Richard?" Alfred asked wiping a piece of imaginary fluff off his perfect Armani suit.

"No thanks, Alfred," Richard answered as he rushed out the door past Alfred's way. He ran out to the driveway where the 8 cars were parked and he looked at the set of keys he was holding. He headed for the silver shiny Bentley and got in and drove off towards Gotham City International Airport.

**Rachael…**

Rachael sighed. She got into her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She despised it… no… she HATED it. Rachael couldn't believe her mom was getting married to somebody she barely even liked… and by she, Rachael meant herself. Her mother was in love with him… but Rachael hated his guts. The dress was black, thank god, but her hair was resting in a curled bun, something she would never worn, had it not been for the "special" occasion. Rachael turned towards her bed and reached for her Vertu cell phone. It had been Kori's idea for her and her friends to all get matching phones in different colors. Had somebody else suggested it, people would've thought it was retarded, but because it was Kori, everybody had to agree with it. That's just how she was. Everybody had to love Kori and if anybody made her sad, it could bring anybody to tears, even Rachael. So they now all had matching Vertu phones in different colors. To others, the $5000 cell phones would've been a sign to run away, but the cost was nothing to Rachael and her friends.

Dialing through the small black phone, Rachael pressed the numbers for Richard's number. She waited as it rung.

"Hello, is Rachael there please?" the familiar voice answered.

"Hey, are you there yet?" Rachael asked. She examined her nails while she waited for his reply.

"Umm… no… I'm … uhh… kinda stuck in traffic," a guilty voice said.

"I told you to get out earlier," Rachael said pointedly. Richard sighed.

"I'm sorry. We'll get there in time though, okay? We still have a couple more hours," Richard said. Rachael stopped examining her fingers and looked at the wall.

"Fine. Just hurry, okay? I want you all to be here for me," Rachael said. "I'm already dying, as it is." A laugh came from the other line.

"You sound like you're getting ready to kill yourself," Richard said. Rachael smiled.

"You know me too well, Richard," she said.

"Kay, well, I'll see you later alright?" Richard answered as he hung up. Rachael did the same.

**Garfield…**

He moaned. He sighed. He practically ripped his hair out. Garfield went from drawer to drawer and walked across his room to the walk-in closet. He had exactly nothing to wear to the wedding. Garfield sighed. The only thing formal he had was a white collared shirt that was too small for him. Then, the familiar ring tone he had placed on his cell began. Garfield rushed over to his bed and threw up shirts and pants in an attempt to look for the green phone. When he finally found it, he answered.

"Hey," Garfield said without even looking at the screen.

"Garfield… are you ready yet?" the familiar goth's voice answered. "Victor just called and said he'll pick you up right now and come over to my house so he should be there in about 20 minutes." Garfield's mind rushed through with conficts. 'Uhhhh,' he thought to himself.

"Umm… suuuure," Garfield answered back. Rachael hung up and he immediately began to run back towards the closet. If he couldn't be formal, then he should be unique right? He grabbed a bright yellow shirt and a dark green tie and matched them with a pair of black pants. By the time he had finished, the door bell rang and Garfield heard his maid tell him that Victor was here.

"I'm coming!" he yelled into the intercom and rushed out the door towards Victor's Rolls Royce. He was wearing a full on tuxedo and was tapping his finger on the wheel to the rap music he was playing.

"Yo!" Victor said over the music. He watched Garfield struggle with the seat belt and he finally turned to face Victor.

"Hey," Garfield said.

"What are you wearing?" Victor asked as he sped off.

"Just something I grabbed right off the closet," Garfield said smiling. He knew Rachael would give a fit, but just didn't care. At least he was wearing _something._

**Kori…**

The airplane had finally landed and Kori got up with all the other passengers to exit off the airplane. When she stood up, she straightened the denim mini skirt she was wearing and a white tank top so it wouldn't wrinkle.

"Thank you for flying Gotham Airline, we hope you enjoyed your flight. Please come again!" a soothing voice said over the intercom. Kori waited while the tourists ahead of her were taking pictures of the airplane. She tapped her foot against the floor as she waited and when she finally got out, she sighed.

'Out at last,' she thought. Outside, the lobby was bustling with people. She took out her pink cell and dialed the number for Richard's cell phone.

"Yeah," Richard said across the other line.

"Hey," Kori said as she walked towards the luggage pick up.

"Where are you?" Richard asked her.

"I am… picking up my baggage. Where are _you?_" she asked the same question.

"Umm… parking the car. What section are you?"

"2-B" Kori said lightly. She examined her fingernails and stood between an old man who was wheezing and a little kid who was trying to get on the moving baggage train.

About 10 minutes later, Kori heard the familiar voice she had missed.

"KORI!" Richard shouted above the few hundred people at the airport.

"Richard," Kori said as she gave him a hug. He lifted her up into the air. "How are you?" she asked as he put her down.

"I'm perfectly fine, but you look a little tired," Richard answered as they waited for her one bag.

"Just a little," Kori admitted as she pointed out her luggage to him, "That one." Richard picked up with ease and they headed back towards the parking lot.

"So I see you're not ready yet, either," Kori said as they walked out of Gotham International.

"Mm… you can say that. I was procrastinating," Richard answered as they headed towards the car.

"Rachael's going to get mad if we don't get there in time," Kori pointed out. Her cell phone rang from her bag and she picked it up.

"Speaking," she answered.

"Hey, Kori, guess what Gar's wearing," Victor said as he laughed.

"I don't know…" Kori said slowly.

"He's wearing a YELLOW shirt with a GREEN tie and BLACK pants… tell me that Rachael WON'T get mad at him for this," Victor said continuing to laugh.

"Well, I'll see for myself when we get there," Kori said.

"Alright, hey, can you give the phone over to Richy Richard for a sec?" Victor asked. Kori said yes and handed him the phone.

"Hey," Richard answered. He opened the door for Kori and then put her luggage in the trunk and slammed it shut. Then he opened his own door and got in. Then, he began to laugh. "Oh really?" he asked. After about 5 minutes, he hung up and handed the phone back to Kori.

"Apparently, Rachael has hired Garfield to be a clown for the wedding," Richard said slyly.

"Well that will be fun to watch," Kori said. The car started and headed out the parking lot. Kori closed her eyes and sighed.

"I knew you were tired," Richard said pointedly. Kori opened her eyes.

"Focus on the street," she answered back to him. Richard did as he was told.

**Rachael…**

Rachael was watching her mother. To Rachael, she looked like a clown. Her hair was up and the purple eye shadow did a horrible job of making her look good. Rachael then looked at herself on the mirror. She looked identical to her mother.

"Rachael, dear, what are you looking at?" her mother asked.

"Nothing," Rachael answered. She headed towards the mini fridge and pulled out a diet coke. The fizzing of it woke her senses so she could actually think properly, but at this moment, it was doing nothing to that effect.

**Richard and Kori…**

They rushed up the stairs and headed towards Richard's room. Kori had told him to go pick up her dress at the store the other day and he had and it was up in his room. Kori knew they were going to be late because they had hit some traffic, and both were running as fast as they could.

"Faster!" Kori yelled as she jumped into Richard's room. She stopped and looked around for her dress.

"There it is!" Richard pointed to a black halter Chanel dress on his bed. Kori ran towards it and ripped off the price. Meanwhile, Richard ran towards his tux and both quickly got dressed.

"Shoes, shoes, shoes," Kori muttered as she looked under Richard's bed. Richard, at that moment, was struggling with gravity and was attempting to fix his hair. Finally, Kori saw them and she got into her Marc Jacobs heels and the jewelry she had bought and left at his house. The braid Kori had tied her hair in was beginning to come undone, but Kori undid it. It was what she had expected. Her hair became partially curled and that was how Kori had wanted it. After spreading some hairspray over her head, she was ready. Richard was waiting for her on the bed by them.

"You ready?" Richard asked as he grabbed the car keys.

**Garfield and Victor…**

After parking the car into the lot, Victor and Garfield rushed up the stairs towards the hotel. The wedding was at a hotel and it had taken them a while to find it. Finally, they found Rachael.

"Rachael!" Victor shouted over the sound of people in the lobby. Rachael turned around. She was wearing her bridesmaid dress with her hair tied up in a bun.

"Oh my GOD! What are you WEARING!" Rachael screeched ignoring Victor and all the other tourists and visitors in the lobby. She stared at Garfield's outfit.

"What? Don't you like it?" Garfield asked. He knew he should've expected this to come, but not this bad.

"No! I absolutely hate it!" Rachael yelled at him. She sighed.

"Told you, man," Victor said as he gave a small shrug and got back up.

"If I wanted to hire a clown, I would have!" Rachael continued yelling. She finally stopped and stomped back towards the hallway. "Be there in about 20 minutes," she said as she pointed towards the garden area.

**Richard and Kori…**

After parking, Richard and Kori scrambled out of the car and up the elevator. They had exactly 5 minutes to find out where the wedding is and get a decent seat. They rushed into the lobby and asked the receptionist where it was. They headed out the door towards the garden area and found white chairs outside with stairs and overlooking a lake with a large fountain. It was beautiful.

"Hey," Kori said as she found Victor and Garfield. They were snickering really loudly.

"Mmhmm," Victor said as he moved his legs for Richard to get in next to Kori. The music began and the ceremony was starting.

Rachael made it down the aisle and on the way, she gave an approval nod at Kori and Richard and glared at Victor and Garfield. They laughed even harder…

**After the ceremony…**

Rachael had to go and wait for her "grand entrance" with all the other bridesmaid and her disgusted father and mother. Meanwhile, all the guests were supposed to wait and find their seats in the reception room. Victor and Garfield walked in along with Richard and Kori. The room was beautifully lit and there were white tables and chairs everywhere. There was a spot for the bride and groom at the very top in the middle and surrounding tables. The room was dimly lit so that people could see the projected stars.

"Well, we only have today and tomorrow we're starting school," Garfield sighed.

"Summer's ending," Victor said sadly. He looked up at the ceiling with sadness.

"Well, since it's our last year here," Kori began, "We should celebrate." Victor, Richard, and Garfield all nodded in agreement. Kori smiled. "To our last year here at Gotham Prep, we rule," Kori said as she held up a champagne glass they had given to the guest. Her friends, too, minus Rachael, did the same.

"Okay, well, that was really formal. Let's get this party started!" Garfield yelled. And as if on cue, all the bridesmaid, groomsmen, and the bride and groom walked in to the pounding music.

"Want to dance?" Richard whispered to Kori when a slowly song came on. Kori nodded and smiled at him. He got up and offered his hand to her and she took it and laughed. Kori rested her head on Richard's and put her arms around his neck.

_From this moment, I have been blessed, I live only for your happiness, And for your love, I'd give my last breath, From this moment on. _

So…. To be continued. Oh and yea, I don't own Shania Twain's From This Moment On. Please leave a review and tell me what you think kaiz? I know this chapter was a little boring because I was attempting to get the characters and their personalities in. So, just stay tuned. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Heey people! Sorry for the long time for an update… uchez. But, if you really want me to update faster, why don't you do all my IB homework, after school volleyball practices and games, all my assignments due for the upcoming yearbook and newspaper, and all my other extra curricular and I'll make sure that I update sooner! LOBZ! Like anybody would be willing to do that for me. Ahha. Well, okay, I do not own teen titans like I have told you before. Thank you for all your awesomely awesome updates! I love you all! throws kisses and here's the next chapter!

**Richard…**

The alarm went off and Richard instantly woke up. He felt refreshed for some reason, and wondered why. It was the first day of school again… his first day of senior year.

"Good morning, Master Richard," Alfred said as he opened the door. Richard nodded his head and gave a loud yawn.

"Morning, Alfred," he answered as he got up and headed to his walk in closet. He grabbed a pair of jeans off the rack and green shirt. He raced up to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and did his hair. When he was finished, he ran out his door down the stairs. "Time," he said as he caught his breath.

"5 minutes 22 seconds, Master Richard," Alfred said. "Your fastest yet."

"YES!" Richard yelled happily as he jumped into the air. He smiled and headed down to the main room.

"Breakfast is served," Alfred said putting a bowl of scrambled eggs and pouring him a cup of orange juice.

"We're picking Kori up today," Richard mentioned after eating.

"Very well. We have plenty of time," Alfred said.

**Kori…**

She nodded off a good morning to her maid as she headed first thing for the bathroom. Kori always brushed her teeth first when getting out of bed. After, she headed towards the closet. Richard would be there in a couple of minutes and she would have to be ready. After picking out a pair of dark blue True Religion jeans, she matched it with a white Juicy Couture top. She grabbed her bag, and stuffed her cell phone into her pocket and headed downstairs.

A honk signaled the arrival of Kori's favorite friend. She opened the door and slowly walked down to the car. Today, it was a Mercedes. Kori was always amazed at all the cars that Richard and his family owned. The door opened for her and there was Alfred bidding her good morning.

"Morning, Alfred," Kori smiled as she stepped lightly into the car. It smelled like new leather seats.

"Hey," Richard said. His flawless body and his sunglasses were still the same, as always and that was what kept him as Gotham Prep's most hottest boy since he was a freshman at the high school.

"Hello," Kori said giving him her newly renovated shining white smile. She flipped her new glossy layout and gave Richard a hug.

"Ready for school?" Richard asked her.

"Ha! You wish," Kori said. This was usual question that Richard annually asked Kori all the time when school started. And it was always the same answer that Kori gave him.

**School…**

Nothing had changed since the end of the last school year. Everybody was still rich, their parents famous, and there were all the same people.

"Hey Kori! Hey Richard!" a familiar voice said when they got out of the Mercedes.

"Rachael!" the two friends yelled at the car behind them. Rachael came out wearing her black clothing. The usual.

"Did you guys enjoy the party last night?" Rachael asked.

"Of course," Richard and Kori said as the threesome headed towards Gotham Prep's lunch area. They sat at their usual table. The usual voice came on over the speaker.

"Good morning, all you beautiful people and welcome to another year at Gotham Prep! Don't forget to enjoy yourselves! This has been Jennifer Lee… over and out!" the same preppy voice filled everybody's ear.

"She thinks she's so popular just because she's Jennifer Lee," Victor said as he headed towards him. His eyes were still a little red, but besides from that, Victor was wearing his football uniform and holding his helmet in the other hand.

"You should all be used to it by now. Has anybody seen Garfield?" Richard asked as he looked around.

"Knowing him, he's probably still sleeping," Rachael said. She watched Kori from her other eye. She was flipping through a Cosmo Magazine, no doubt. Kori was always the one who was into fashion and was always the first to wear it, and the only person to make something in our out at Gotham Prep.

The bell was about to ring, and Garfield still wasn't there. The traffic was slowly coming to an end, as a lone car came out into the driveway.

"I made it!" Garfield yelled as he jumped into the air and ran for Victor and the others. Right when he arrived, the bell rang.

"For once, you are not late," Kori pointed out.

"HA! Two bucks," Garfield said holding out a hand at Victor. He sighed and pulled out his wallet.

"You guys _betted _on if Garfield would get here in time or not?" Richard said amazed.

"Easy money right here," Garfield said. He sniffed the two dollar bills gingerly.

**Richard and Kori…**

Richard and Kori had luckily been put into the same first period. It was always this way for some reason, this time, they had English first period. It was their first assignment, and as seniors, they were expected to help freshmen cope with their problems.

"Richard, Kori, you will be helping 5 young people with their problems. I want you to make them feel comforting, at home, etc," the teacher had told them. Kori and Richard headed down the stairs towards the outdoor area. Gotham Prep was immensely large, and anybody could get loss there. After finding their table, they waited. About ten minutes later, 2 girls and 3 guys game over to their table.

"Heyy!" a girl said. She was wearing a red tank top with a white long skirt followed by a rodeo type belt on the dress. All the other freshmen had nodded, but Kori knew that it was because they were afraid of Richard and Kori. Everybody in the school knew the couple… whether or not they were a couple… was gossip that was spread every single day. The 3 guys were smiling at Kori and the 2 girls were attempting to flirt with an obviously not excited Richard.

"Hey. I'm Kori Anders and this is Richard Grayson. We will be helping you with your problems, so take a seat and let's start," Kori said. She knew she could have been nicer, but she could already tell that Richard was getting tired of this.

"I'm Serena, and I'm totally into Brad Pitt," the girl with the red tank top said. She nodded off to her friends as she said each one of their names, "And this is Jenny, Nate, Jay, and Leon."

"Awesome, so… let's get started shall we? Is there anything bugging you?" Kori asked as she watched Richard get up. Richard hated this kind of psychiatric stuff, mainly because he never believed in it. Everybody watched as he got up and five minutes later came back with a piece of chocolate cake. He had two forks. He held one out for Kori, who took it.

"Well, the thing is… my parents are getting divorced," Serena said as she played around with her dress.

"Okay, did you decide on who you are going to live with yet?" Kori asked.

"Nope, not yet. I'm wondering. I love both of them," Serena said.

"Well-" Kori began but was stopped by the bell. She grabbed her Louis Vuitton and got up. "That ends our session for this week. Talk to you all later." Richard got up and threw the cake away.

"That was a waste of time," Richard said.

"You just have to listen and get used to them," Kori said as she turned to him and smiled.

"Who do you have next?"

"I have math next. Ugh!" Richard said.

"Oh well, I'll see you later then, kay?" Kori said. She gave her innocent smile.

"Kay," Richard answered back. He gave a small wave and headed towards his locker. people! It's me here with a round of new gossip and news for all you people at Gotham Prep. So, how was your first day? Well, cheer up. The weekend cannot come by any faster and of course, have you heard yet of the upcoming dance? Well, don't forget to grab a partner and get ready to part-ay! 

_Sightings:_

_K and R a couple? Well, we'll just have to see about that won't we? I promise you I will get you the 411 immediately. _

_G almost late to school… again._

_R and V having fun over in AP bio. I swear, that class is full of nothing but hatred. _

_Till then! You know it's about me,_

_Gotham Prep Girl _

_Letters:_

_Dear GPG, _

_I've always wanted a date to go with to the dance, but now that I have one, I don't know what to do! Puh-lease help! Love, NEEDED!_

_**Dear needed,**_

_**It's not all that hard. All you need is a dash of Chanel no. 5, a Versace dress, and some makeup. You'll be all set up. Enjoy! GPG.**_

_Dear GPG, _

_I'm wondering about whether I should travel or not with my boyfriend on a band and blow college. Please help. Signed, ME_

_**Dear Me,**_

_**I'm not so crazy about the whole band thing, but that's my opinion. Education's pretty important and how do you know that he's … the one! There'll be many more chances in college, and I guarantee you will find plenty more fish in the dating stream. Have fun! GPG.**_

_Post Script:_

_The annual auction is coming up and who's up for some major boredom? But I guarantee you, it will most likely be fun… I mean, of course right? There's gotta be something more interesting going on rather than some auction for some prize that's worth a billion dollars. And who knows? Sure our parents will be making us go in stiffy clothes, but for all the better, we're allowed to do whatever we want as long as we don't embarrass them. So what are you waiting for? _

TBC…

Sorry people, I know it's a little short… I hope you all enjoy! And of course, who is the mysterious Gotham Prep Girl? What will be happening at the auction? Well, I guarantee you're up for a bumpy ride! Till then! Luv always, -lala


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people! Thanks again for all your awesome reviews and I hope that you all haven't waited too long… my volleyball season has just ended (sniffsniff) but we're just conditioning now, such as running up and down the bleachers… oh fuh. Lobz. But that also means I should have more time to update now because we don't have any more games, etc. So, enjoy the next chapter, thanks to all of you for all your awesome sexy reviews! Love always, -lala. Ps. Drop by a review!

She wasn't sure exactly how she wanted her hair done. Kori was at her hairstylist, Jaccobs, during her free sixth period and was wondering how she should do it for tonight's auction. As seniors at Gotham Prep, they were allowed to go off campus if they had a free period, and could do whatever they wanted, as long as Gotham Prep's name still stayed in the top school in the nation. Kori tapped her finger along the side of her mouth as she looked at herself in the mirror. Normally, she would just drop her hair down, or put it in braids, but because this auction was supposedly such a big event, Kori had to look beautiful. That was just when her cell phone rang.

"Speaking," Kori said into her cell phone as she grabbed her bag. Behind her, Jaccobs tapped her chair impatiently, but Kori knew he could wait.

"Hey, Kor," the familiar voice said over the phone.

"Oh, hey, Richard. What's up?" Kori said. She grabbed a piece of her hair and stared at it. Then, she shook her head vigorously… 'No,' she thought, 'it doesn't look good like that.'

"Just bored. Hey where were you? I went to go to math class and tried to call you, but you didn't have your phone on," Richard said. Kori sighed.

"Oh yea. Sorry, I'm at the hair salon getting my hair done… no big," Kori said.

"Okay, then. Well, I'll see you tonight then, kay?" Richard said.

"Sure. Byeee," Kori said before hanging up. She put the phone back into its case and into her large bag. Then she motioned for Jaccobs to come back. Kori knew the perfect look she wanted… and he was going to make it work.

**Rachael…**

Rachael and Garfield were slowly walking out from the school. They lined up along the carpool line, waiting to cross. There were the freshmen and sophomores being picked up by their parents in sporty convertibles. The seniors and juniors had their own parking spaces each, but it was up to you if you wanted to drive yourself, or like most students at Gotham Prep, hire your own chauffeur to drive you in a limo.

"I have a ton of homework today," Garfield said as he crossed the busy lane with Rachael.

"Deal with it. That's what being a senior is all about," Rachael said. She preferred to drive her own car, even though she clearly had more than one chauffeur. Normally, Garfield went with her. They got into her black Mercedes, and she drove out of the school and towards Garfield's home.

**Victor…**

Homecoming was coming up, and the coaches were training Victor as if there was clearly no end. He ran and ran and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. However, Victor had more things on his mind, such as the big dance coming up. Obviously, Richard and Kori were going to go together, that was an unspoken rule. Perhaps if Garfield talked to her, Rachael would go with Garfield, and that left the lonely Victor with himself, and clearly, the quarterback of the school's football team _must _have a date. 'Man, whoever thought up this whole R and K and G and RA thing is retarded,' Victor thought to himself. He considered all the possible senior girls he could ask. As he thought about it, he crossed each one off his mind. 'Hmm,' he thought.

**Richard…**

"Good day, Master Richard. How was school?" Alfred asked as he watched the teenager fumble with his book bag.

"Hey, Alfred. It's okay. I have a ton of homework," Richard said as he sighed. "Good, and Miss Anders?"

"Good! Oh, uh, Kori? She's doing pretty well right now. The last time I talked to her, she was getting her hair done for the auction tonight," Richard said.

"Wonderful. And Master Bruce also reminds me that you must be sure that you look good tonight. It's a wonder if this whole auction doesn't come out as a maelstrom," Alfred said under his breath.

"Fine," Richard answered.

**Kori…**

Kori smiled to herself. She was smart enough to ask all her teachers earlier the homework at the beginning of the school week, and had absolutely no homework for tonight. Now, she had time to indulge herself with whatever shopping expenses she had wanted.

"First stop, Versace," Kori said softly to herself. Her new hairstyle for tonight shining. She had the perfect hair, now she needed the perfect dress.

She had just arrived at the store and drove into the parking lot. The entire store was empty, except for its workers. They noticed her immediately.

"Why, hello, Miss Anders! What a pleasure it is to see you again," the store manager said as she smiled her fake botox smile and led Kori inside. "What can I get you today?"

"Well, I need a dress for the auction tonight… make it elegant, but simple?" Kori said.

"I see. Perfect," the manager said. She nodded to an employee to bring out a whole rack of dresses.

"Thank you," Kori said. She grabbed a couple of dresses off the rack and headed towards a fitting room.

She sighed. Kori was deciding between two different dresses. One was a spaghetti strapped dress that was red with a low-dip top and the dress flowed down below to reveal a pair of Jimmy Choo's. The other, was a strapless pink dress that flowed out in a "princess" cut, that tied with black heels from Versace. Kori tried on each one, finally agreeing to the dark red dress with the Jimmy's. She took out the dresses and handed the one she wanted to the cashier. That was when she was mobbed by a bunch of paparazzi.

"Kori, are you worried about the auction tonight?"

"Kori, what is your idea on this year's football team?"

"Kori, is it true you and Richard Grayson got heated?"

"Kori, is it true that you and Richard Grayson are a couple now?"

She sighed. She had this every time she went out. Kori gave an innocent smile to each of them and shrugged. She then headed out with her bag and out towards the car she had taken out today: a red Porsche.

_Who's up and ready for the auction tonight? Well, I'll just leave up all the comments for when we come back. Enjoy yourselves!_

_Gotham Prep Girl_

_**Sightings: **_

_K having fun shopping for a dress at Versace, paparazzi mobbing her… again._

_G and R having fun riding in R's Mercedes home._

_V running and dripping sweat at football practice, probably preparing for next week's homecoming game._

_R on his cell phone, calling somebody. Then, enjoying a peaceful trip back home with his butler, Alfred._

_So see you all later at the auction and enjoy! _

_GPG. _

**Auction…**

Kori walked in with her parents into the dimly lit room. Piano music was silently playing in the background, and immediately, she noticed her friends in a small corner huddled together. She walked away to join them, just as a waiter came.

"Hello, Miss Anders. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Just water," Kori said. The waiter nodded and walked off to fulfill her duties.

"Heyy," Kori said as she grabbed Richard by the shoulders and massaged them.

"Hey," Richard said as he moved to let her join the group.

"It took me forever to do Biology homework today," Rachael said. She nodded off towards Garfield flirting with a waiter, "But I don't even think he started yet."

"How was practice, Victor?" Kori asked her football friend.

"Tough. The coach worked us hard major. Hey, have you guys ever decided who you were going to Homecoming dance with yet? You know it's coming up, right?"

"Yea. Well, I was planning on asking somebody… but it's just… not the time yet," Richard said slyly.

"What about you Kori?" Victor said to his friend.

"Well, nobody really asked me yet," Kori said innocently shrugging. Rachael spurted out her drink and Victor and Richard snorted.

"Yeah right! I saw all those what… twenty or so notes in your locker asking you to Homecoming!" Victor said as he smiled at her. Kori stuck her tongue out.

"What about you, huh?"

"Me? Well, I still seriously don't know who to ask yet," Victor said. He shrugged. "Guess I'll just leave it up to destiny."

"Excuse me, I have to go to the restroom really quick," Kori said. She slung her small purse on her shoulder and headed out towards the restroom. When she got in, she noticed there was nobody in there, but a bunch of middle-aged women gossiping.

She headed out towards the nearest sink and opened her bag and reached for her lip gloss. That was when the door also opened. It was Rachael.

"Hey," Rachael said watching Kori reapply her make-up. She knew her friend normally wore light make-up, including only lip gloss, mascara, and some cheek tint.

"What's up?" Kori said.

"I came to check on you. You seemed kind of… out of it today," Rachael said.

"It's nothing it's just…" Kori began. That was when a girl that Kori recognized from the school came in. She seemed drunk.

"The sky is falling. Can't you see it? It is," the girl said. She finally looked up and Kori and Rachael saw that it looked like Jennifer Lee, the broadcaster for Gotham Prep.

"It is?" Rachael said arching her eyebrows.

"Yes. The sky… it's falling… haha. We're all going to diiiee," Jennifer said. She slurred her last words and fell onto the floor with a thud.

"Oooh," Kori said. She looked at the poor girl with her tongue out touching the floor. "Her parents must feel horrible right now."

"Yeah, and not because she was drinking either, but she probably gave the entire auction a scare and disapproving the family," the Goth said. She grabbed Jennifer and pulled her over to the nearest stall. The middle aged women behind them began talking faster this time in more whispers.

"You want to head back out?" Rachael asked.

"Yea, let's go," Kori said. She took a last glance at the girl with her face in the toilet and opened the door for Rachael to go out.

"Welcome, all you wonderful people! Be prepared to take out your wallets and get ready to buy!" the auctioneer said. He had the people bring out the first items, and the parents and other elders got prepared to take their seats, while the teenagers hung around in the back.

"Ehmagawd! It's Kori and Richard! Soo ah-dorable!" a freshman said as her and a group of friends walked by. She took out her digital and quickly snapped a shot of them together before running away with her friends.

"That should be illegal," Rachael pointed out. Garfield nodded, he had finally finished flirting with the waitress and had come back to join the group.

"If you want I could hunt her down and break the camera," Victor suggested.

"No, we're good. You're okay with it, right Kori?" Richard asked turning to face her. Kori nodded. "You know, I never noticed how your hair is tonight. It's beautiful," Richard said.

"Thanks. I went to my hairstylist today during sixth period and had it put into a partially curled bun with the rest slightly curled. He even put a crown on it see?" Kori said. She smiled.

"Miss Anders, I love that dress!" a voice said. It was a photographer with an US Weekly badge. "May I get a picture of you?" Kori nodded her head and smiled as the photographer began snapping away.

"Thank you," he said as he walked away.

"How can you keep up with all the publicity?" Rachael asked.

"I have no idea, I just do," Kori said. That was when a voice came out over Kori's. A dreadful voice actually.

"Like, OH MY GOD! It's so totally Kori and Richard and the Goth and the Gorilla and the wannabe jock!" the girl's voice said. To be exact, it was the girl's, Kitten's voice.

"What do you want, Kitten?" Richard said. His teeth grinding together.

"Just you, sweetie pumpkin. You know, I haven't gotten an invite from you yet to homecoming. Did you send it via mail because like… you know you totally can't trust ups-" Kitten said but Richard stopped her.

"I never asked you in the first place," Richard said. His teeth were quite audible now and everybody could sense the anger in his voice.

"Okay, well, send it soon. Soo heyy Kori! How's your life going?" she said turning to her next victim.

"Fine, Kitten. How's yours? Chased any mice lately?" Kori said.

"Actually, in truth, yes. I've actually been chasing many," Kitten said licking her lips. She smiled at Kori who stared at her sickeningly.

"I love you dress… is it fake?" Kori said to her. She looked directly into Kitten's eyes. Now Kitten had nothing else to say. She hmphed.

"You drink, Miss Anders?" the waitress said. She began to walk towards Kori, but suddenly stopped.

"Is there something wrong?" Kori asked looking around. The waitress just suddenly stopped there. Kori began to walk towards the waitress when she suddenly heard a long _rip_. She looked down and half her dress was ripped revealing from her mid stomach all the way down to the Jimmy Choos. She gasped and turned. It was Kitten who had left a big foot print on her dress.

"Oops, I'm sorry," Kitten said. She smiled slyly.

TBC… so, people. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I told you something unexpected would happen! Ha! So, drop by a review and tell me what you think, I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks and until tell! Love always, -Lala


	4. Chapter 4

Hola again people! I would just like to say thank you for all your hott and sexy reviews. I appreciate them very much and as soon as I have time to make my own website… hopefully soon, I'll be able to post all your awesomest thank you reviews on there! SO, here is the next chapter to this story that I hope y'all enjoy. Haha… and I'm in math class right now because we have a substitute FOR our substitute and yea it's funny. So I'll probably finish this up at lunch at Starbucks (yes we have a Starbucks conveniently located by The Café) So, here's the continuation of what happens after Kitten rips the dress! Oh my Dolce & Gabbana! LOBZ. Ahah. Okay, well, review at the end. Luv you all!

Kori looked down at her dress. The damage was done, everybody in the entire auction room, including whatever important news channel and US Weekly was taping her underwear all the way down to the boots. She shook with anger. Richard quickly took off his jacket and quickly handed it to her and she put it on. It extended down long enough to her mid thigh.

"Kitten, you FREAK!" Rachael said. Rachael looked even angrier than Kori did.

"What did I do? It wasn't my fault!" Kitten said, acting innocent. That was when Rachael was entirely over here. Kori gasped. Rachael jumped onto the preppy girl and grabbed the nearest cup of coffee from the nearest waiter. She dumped it onto Kitten and she screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled.

"RACHAEL, RACHAEL! STOP! I'm serious. You're going to get in trouble by the press and everything," Garfield said trying to pull Rachael back. He motioned for Victor and Richard to help and with all three of them; they easily lifted her off Kitten who was crying over her dress.

"I'm…. M-m-my dreeeesss!" Kitten screamed. She stomped the floor like a little girl having a tantrum.

"LET ME HAVE HER! YOU WILL DIE!" Rachael yelled as she kicked as Victor held her back and Garfield was holding the other screaming Kitten. The auction had completely stopped, and all the teenagers suddenly became aware of the whispers.

"Are you okay?" Richard whispered to Kori. She nodded her head but continued to look at the floor.

"Yeah," she said. She looked at Kitten and walked right up to here. Kori knew what she was going to tell her was going to ruin her perfect reputation, but at this point in time, she didn't care.

"Hey Kitten!" she yelled.

"What do you want now!" Kitten yelled back at her. The whispering suddenly stopped as everybody turned around, waiting to see what would happen.

"Why is your name _Kitten_?" Kori said calmly.

"Because it is… _duh_," Kitten said. She stopped crying and looked at Kori as if she were a dumb little girl.

"Well, I was just wondering, because you're acting like a real _BITCH_," Kori said. She smiled and crossed her arms as Kitten looked at her a ghastly. She suddenly knew what she had to do. Kitten stomped out of the auction, and the entire room erupted into applause after she left. Kori smiled.

"That was awesome," Rachael said.

"Yea," Garfield and Victor added.

"That's not the Kori I know," Richard said jokingly. He smiled and patted her on the back and Kori gave a sweet smile.

"Just don't get on my bad side," She said slyly. They laughed.

_So how was Auction Night?_

_Hey, people! It's me again, you're favorite Gotham Prep Girl! Well, okay, I'm sure that by now, the whole world is buzzing with gossip about what happened, correct? Well, I have the real facts because I was actually there. An infamous preppy cheerleader actually stepped on K's dress and totally ruined it showing all of K's back down to those ah-dorable Jimmy Choos. And yes, people. No, K did not get stomped by a stampede or raped at the spot at the auction. Whoever said those two rumors, nice try. _

_**Spottings:**_

_-K exposing her bare essentials on access television. _

_-Some freshmen taking quick snapshots at the tables… you know who's._

_- J somehow getting drunk at the auction… Woo, that was something…_

_- R and G having some **alone** time at auction, leaving poor V behind._

_**You got questions, I got answers:**_

_Dear GPG, What do you do when you're a complete nerd and you have absolutely nobody to help you with nobody to like you? Signed, Nobody_

_**Dear Nobody, it's pretty obvious that you have the stuff, you just don't know how to use it. Like I've said to all my followers, grab a hott dress, some make-up, and you'll be all set. GPG.**_

_Dear GPG, the girl I absolutely love is also one of my best friends. The thing is, I just don't know how to ask her to Homecoming. What should I do? Signed, Gar._

_**Dear Gar, well, c'mon, boy. It's all in your hands. If you're willing to go the extra step, and just ask her, I'm sure she'll say yes. Don't forget those Nike commercials: Just Do It. And you know what? In the end, it'll be all for the better, but you'll never know if ya don't try, right? Good luck! GPG.**_

_Dear GPG: Last night at the auction, my friend did something really brave… and I always get these weird feelings around her. What does it all mean? WB._

_**If you keep getting those feelings, you're in love with her. If you don't, maybe it's just lust. But who knows? You do. Just buy a ticket, and ask her to Homecoming with you if you really do get those butterflies. If you don't, maybe it's just constipation. GPG. **_

_So the question is all about **Homecoming**:_

_Well I have your details! This year's football game will be scheduled THIS COMING FRIDAY! C'mon people! You have seven days to make your dream date come true! _

_And the moment you've all been waiting for. This year's homecoming theme is: _

_**Couples Throughout the Ages! **_

_Enjoy, people and have fun! _

_GPG_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

**Kori…**

She had just finished taking her things out of her locker and emptying out all the love notes into the trash. She sighed. Kori rolled her eyes as she headed across the parking lot towards her Porsche.

"Damn girl, you've got one fine-ass ride and you're the only one in it. Didn't you ever hear about conserving energy?" a voice said. Kori turned and smiled. It was Richard.

"Hey," she said softly watching him from behind his dark sunglasses and dark washed Seven jeans with a white T-shirt. His hair spiked to perfection.

"You like my pick-up line?" Richard said. He smiled at her.

"It doesn't really sound like you," Kori said truthfully. "You didn't make it up yourself."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Fine. I didn't. I stole it from Gar," Richard said.

"Where's Alfred today?" Kori asked.

"He's not going to be here. You want to give me a ride or would you like _me_ to drive?" Richard said.

"I'll drive," Kori said smiling. She unlocked the door and moved her black Dooney and Bourke bag to the backseat.

"I've always wanted to know what it's like to ride one of these things," Richard said smiling slyly.

"Richard, you own like ten of them!" Kori said as she drove down the street. The sun shined brightly down on them and trees were giving some shade that gave the feeling of fall come.

**Garfield and Rachael…**

"So what's your opinion on homecoming?" Garfield asked Rachael trying to look curiously.

"It's okay, I guess. I mean, it's not as if I'm too crazy about it. That's just for people like Kori and Richard," Rachael said. She stopped in front of her locker and punched in the combination.

"What do you mean?" Garfield said. He watched as she tapped her fingers against her chin wondering what books she needed.

"I mean, it's pretty obvious they like each other, don't you think? And Richard's always there for Kori, especially that time… you know… last week," Rachael said. She stopped as a group of giggling freshmen walked by still talking about the "auction accident."

"I guess so," Garfield said. He suddenly looked guilty. "Hey, can we stop by my locker on the way out?"

"Sure."

At the locker, Rachael watched Garfield patiently. He opened part of his locker and stopped. Then, he took out a small case big enough to fit a small slip of paper. He got it and looked back at Rachael.

"Rachael, I know this is kind of sudden… but… would you like to come to Homecoming with me?" Garfield asked. He opened the small case revealing a beautiful Tiffany & Co. necklace in the shape of a heart. His hopeful look drew into Rachael and she gasped.

"I…I…" she began.

**Victor…**

"Run, run run! Homecoming game is _next week, people! NEXT WEEK!_" the coach said as he watched his quarterback run faster than all the others. "Nice job, Vic. Nice job."

"Thanks, coach," Victor said gasping for breath. He reached over for his water bottle placed against a chair and drank deeply.

"Okay… practice is over. Y'all can go home now," the coach said. Victor got up to leave. "Except you, Stone."

"Yes sir?" Victor asked as he sweat dropped every step.

"You've been doing excellent lately," the coach said. Victor smiled.

"Yes sir. I've been trying," Victor said.

"Yes. I know. Which is why I called all the colleges to come and watch you. Yes you, Victor. Play on next Friday's game," the coach said. He punched Victor, "Nice job, boy. Do well on Friday and your future to whatever college you want is set!"

"Thanks, sir!" Victor said. He smiled and jumped high into the air. "WAHOO!"

"See you a little happy there, Sparky," a familiar feminine voice said.

"Bumblebee?" Victor said looking at his friend. She smiled.

"The one and only. Look, I'm here to ask you something, even though _you_ are obviously supposed to ask _me_," Karen Beecher, also known as Bumblebee said.

"Okay, go," Victor said. He watched as she fidgeted first with her Coach bag and stared at her blue Ugg boots.

"I'm asking you to Homecoming right now. And if you don't want to go with me, that's fine," Karen said. She looked at Victor finally.

"Of course I'd like to go with you!" Victor said smiling at her.

"Great," Karen said. She turned and headed towards her Range Rover. "And don't forget to keep looking hott!"

**Richard and Kori…**

"It's so beautiful," Kori said as she continued driving up the hill. Richard's house needed a strong car in order to get to the top. It was a beautiful mansion, and at night, you could see the view perfectly.

"I know," Richard said. He smiled at Kori. 'How do I feel for her?' Richard asked himself. 'I think… I love her. I just _think_'. The car suddenly stopped Richard from his thoughts.

"We're here I guess," Kori said.

"Yeah," Richard said. He smiled at Kori and looked into her eyes. Kori felt as if his eyes bore through him. He suddenly had an idea. "Kori, do you think you could come over again at around eight o'clock?"

"Sure… but why?" Kori asked a little confused.

"I just need to ask you a little something," Richard said.

"Okay," Kori said.

**Garfield and Rachael…**

"I meant to say yes," Rachael said. She finally sighed.

"Really!" Garfield asked her. Rachael nodded her head, giving the tiniest of smiles.

"Awesome! I mean…. Great!" Garfield said. He hugged her tightly and she patted his head lightly, accepting the gorgeous, but expensive necklace.

"Yeah," she said slowly.

"I'm sorry, it's just. I'm so happy!" Garfield said. He jumped up into the air. "I have a date for Homecoming!"

**Later that night…**

Kori rolled up the windows of her Ferrari as she headed up the hill towards Richard's house. It was almost eight and Kori wasn't sure what Richard wanted to ask her. She came up to the marble driveway, grabbed her Dolce & Gabbana bag, and knocked on the door.

"Miss Anders," Alfred said opening the door for her. He took her coat and she thanked him. "I believe Richard is in the family room."

"Thanks Alfred," Kori said smiling. She headed down the long room towards the family room with the door closed. "Richard?" Kori asked knocking on the door.

"Come in, Kori," a voice said. Kori opened the door and gasped. Inside, there were pictures of Richard and Kori posted up along the walls, from since they were children to current teenagers.

"What's up with the decoration?" Kori asked surprised hugging her best friend. She stopped as she walked in further, seeing what looked like set up to be a small stage with an audience, complete with people currently filming them. "Umm…" Kori said quietly.

"Just believe me," Richard said grabbing her hand. There was a talk show host that came and greeted them.

"Hello, Richard Grayson and Kori Anders. Today's special will be on just you two!" the talk show host said. His badge said Mark.

"Hello," Kori and Richard said simultaneously.

"First question," the host began "Kori, when did you first meet Richard?" Kori, who was still surprised, took a couple minutes to answer.

"Um, I first met Richard when we were in kindergarten together… we were in the same class with some of our other friends: Victor, Garfield, and Rachael. And I guess, we all just clicked," Kori said shrugging giving an innocent smile, not exactly sure where all this was leading to.

"Okay, Richard, what was your idea when you first met Kori?" Mark asked.

"I thought she was absolutely beautiful. She's an awesome person and I was happy to be her friend," Richard said smiling and watching Kori from the back of his sunglasses.

"Kori, can you describe to me a time when you really knew that Richard was there for you?" the host said.

"Well, I can't really say. He's always been there for me, and I'm just…" Kori said pausing, "really grateful for it," she ended softly.

"And Kori, Richard would like to know one more thing:" the host began. "Will you go with him to homecoming?" A smile erupted from Kori's face and her eyes sparkled with joy.

"Yes," she said smiling. At that moment, Richard got up and picked her up from her chair and gave her a tight hug.

"You did all this for me?" she told him softly in his ear.

"Yeah," Richard said. Outside, he was filled with happiness: the audience was happily applauding and awwing. "Thanks for saying yes."

"You didn't have to do all this for me," Kori said looking straight into his sunglasses.

"I wanted to," Richard said. He smiled widely and she returned the smile.

"Well you're awesome," Kori said giving him a tight hug. But on the inside, something was still bugging Richard. 'Why do I get these feelings when I'm around her?' he thought to himself. 'It's like, I want to make her happy forever and whenever I see her, this feeling comes up, it's like… like love,' Richard said. And at that moment in time, he realized that he was 100 totally head over heels for Kori Anders, his best friend. Now all that was left was for her to feel the same about him.

TBC… so I made this chapter a little bit long because I really felt like writing because I'm in such a good mood. And I hope you all liked it… I personally enjoyed writing it. Coming up, is the actual Homecoming game and probably the dance itself, and you're up for something very interesting about the homecoming nominees… woops! I said too much already! And I hope that the whole tv show thing wasn't weird, I actually had a friend do that to his date… he said it on our public access channel and it was really cute. Hehe. So, hope you all enjoyed, drop by a wonderful review and I will get back to y'all soon as possible! Love always, -Lala P.S. pretty puh-lease don't forget to review! Or else I will come to your home and drive you over with my Mercedes! Lobz. Just kidding, but seriously, please review! You all inspire me! Anyways, my Chai Latte's calling! Haha. Baiz!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Thanks for all of your awesome reviews and here's another chapter to power you all up again. Haha. And as usual, don't forget to drop by a review for me!

It was yet another day for the teenagers of Gotham Prep to go back to school.

7:30: Richard and Kori arrived in the driveway in time for the morning announcements. They headed over to their usual table where they gathered and waited for the others to arrive. The traffic was beginning to slow down now, and their friends should be arriving any time soon.

"Hey y'all and here's Jennifer Lee!" the annoying voice said over the loudspeaker "Today's lunch is…." And her voice kept droning on and on.

"Hey you guys," Victor said as he plopped down next to Richard.

"Hey," Richard said nodding over in Victor's direction.

"Hello, Victor," Kori said flipping through the nearest issue of _Lucky_.

"So I hear you two are going to Homecoming together. Is it true?"

"Yeah," Richard said. He looked as if he were peering over his sunglasses, but obviously, nobody could see his eyes.

"I heard that you were going with Bumblebee," Kori said. She took out her lip gloss and recoated.

"True," Victor said. That was when the clinking of shoes was heard and they could hear the familiar noises of Rachel.

"Hey Rach," all three said at once.

"Hi," she said. She seemed happier today for some reason.

"Are you… okay?" Kori asked finally looking up from her magazine. Rachel nodded. She walked over to Kori and whispered something in her ear. Kori jumped up clapping her hands.

"Has anybody seen Garfield yet? It's almost 7:40," Rachel said as she looked off towards the driveway of limos circling.

"Nope. Knowing Gar, he's probably still sleeping," Victor said. He looked at his watch.

"And now people, here are the nominees for Homecoming Court: For the guys: Victor Stone football captain, Garfield Logan, "Fang", and of course… RICHARD GRAYSON! And for the girls: Bee, Rachel Roth, Kitten, and Kori Anders. Congrats you guys!" Jennifer said over the loudspeaker.

"YES! We're nominated!" Victor said punching his fist into the air. "Where's Gar! I gotta tell him!"

"Isn't that wonderful?" Kori asked Rachel. She was blushing.

"Yeah, but it's obvious you and Richard are going to win," Rachel said smiling at her best friend.

"That is most untrue," Kori said closing her magazine and sticking it into the pockets of her overlarge Prada messenger bag.

"Suure," Rachel said not sounding like she believed Kori.

Class time…

"You will all be doing a project for two people… a film on the story we've been reading lately: The Great Gatsby. You and your partner may do whatever your young hearts desire, as long as it follows the storyline of the book. Obviously, there will be some sort of love in it," the teacher droned on and on about the project.

"I love this story," Kori whispered to Richard. He rolled his eyes.

"You actually do? Really?" he asked her. She nodded to him.

"Mmhmm. It's very sweet," Kori said.

"Kind of like you," Richard said jokingly. They turned their attention back to the teacher.

"It will be due in two weeks. Now get going… this is 25 percent of your grades!" the teacher said.

"Be my partner?" Kori asked Richard. He nodded.

"As usual," he said.

8:40…

"Garfield… no! It's purines hook up to pyrimidines. See? It's adenine equals thymine and cytosine equals guanine. Everybody knows that," Rachel said to her date for Homecoming, Garfield. He had made it in time for half of first period.

"REALLY?" Garfield said amazingly. Rachel nodded her head.

"How did you ever get to AP!" she asked him. Garfield shrugged his head.

9:20….

"So Victor, what are you going to where? I mean…. If you're my date you obviously have to wear something nice right?" Bumblebee asked as she watched her partner over the computer.

"I have no idea what I'm going to wear yet," Victor said with a shrug.

"You're hopeless."

"So are you."

Lunchtime at the Café…

"You know… I don't know what I'd do without Starbucks," Victor said as he sat down with his mocha.

"Well, I'm loving the fact that we have everything here," Garfield said. He sat down with his vegetarian sushi rolls. Richard and Kori were slowly walking together towards the table. They were busy talking. Richard had a pizza with soda and Kori had a small salad with water on her plate.

"Have you guys seen Rachel?" Garfield asked as Richard and Kori sat down. They shook their heads and continued talking.

"Richard… it is not that hard. You see…" Kori began. She took out a notepad and a fountain pen and began writing down a problem to show Richard.

"Yeah, but see… this can go into _this_. Therefore, my answer could be correct," Richard said pointedly stealing the pen from Kori. She stared at it.

"No, because…"

"God I'm tired of them talking about math all the time," Rachel said. She looked over at her two love sick friends.

"Homecoming is this Friday you know and it's already Wednesday," Garfield said. He smiled.

"I know," she said giving the smallest of smiles. Richard and Kori looked up and stared at Garfield and Rachel. They were too busy smiling at each other to notice anything. Then Richard began to eat his pizza and Kori bit into a piece of her salad. They continued staring.

"So.. uhh.. anybody in there?" Richard finally asked. Garfield and Rachel turned and looked at them.

"Duh," Garfield said.

**Homecoming Day….**

Kori drove out and towards the hair salon… the next place she was going. She had already gotten her dress: a dark red Versace with laces and sparkled Stiletto heels. Next stop was her hair, and she'd be all set. Then her phone rang.

"Speaking," she said as she came to a stop.

"Hello," a familiar voice said.

"Richard," Kori said. "Can I call you back? I'm driving right now."

"Yep. Just wanted to know what my date was wearing though."

"You'll see," Kori said and she hung up. Then her cell phone rang again. Kori gave an exasperated sigh and looked at the caller ID. It was Rachel.

"Hey," she said as she shook her head so the phone stayed on her head.

"Hey," Rachel said. There was a sound in the background.

"What's that noise?"

"It's my pedicurist and manicurist scrubbing," Rachel said over the loud noise of dead skin being cut.

"I see," Kori said. She looked at her watch. She had five minutes left before her hair stylist got mad.

"Hey, I'll talk to you later okay?" Kori said as she turned a corner.

"Kay," Rachel said. She hung up.

**Later at the game…**

Here was the moment. It was finally halftime. Kori was bouncing up and down. She looked beautiful with her hair slightly curled at the end, and the dress giving her a look that Richard drooled over when he had seen her. The guys all had tuxedos and the girls were wearing a variation of dresses.

Kitten had a pink strapless dress as usual, Rachel was wearing a black silk gown, Bumblebee was wearing a yellow and black dress that went down to her mid knees.

It was now the time to walk. Kori and Richard were last. They gave one smile at each other and sat down at the table next to Garfield and Rachel.

"And today's homecoming King is………

TBC. Hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter will be more thrilling, I promise. So, enjoy and drop by a review. Baiz! Love always, -lala


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people! Sorry for the wait for the update, it's just that I've been busy because my volleyball class switched from sixth period at 1:40 PM to 0 period which means I'm forced to wake up at 5:45 AM in the morning every single day five days a week, plus with IB, and publications, and then go tutor and junk, it's really hard for me to update and by the time the weekends come, I don't wake up until like 12:00. lobz. Soo, here's an update for all of you and I hope that you all enjoy it and drop by a review afterwards ya? It'll make me feel better!

"And tonight's homecoming king is…. RICHARD GRAYSON!" the announcer said as he watched the entire crowd applaud loudly. Richard stood up and smiled and took a bow. The cheering increased. The announcer then waited until everything became more settled down.

"And tonight's homecoming queen is… KORI ANDERS!" the announcer shouted as he stopped and watched the crowd jump up and scream and yell even louder. Kori smiled and stood up and took a curtsy. Richard took her hands in his and he kissed her lightly on her lips. If a crowd could get any louder, it did.

"Are you happy?" Richard whispered to her as she looked into his dark sunglasses. Kori nodded.

"More than ever," she said smiling back at him.

**Homecoming Dance…**

It was usual for the school to have the king and queen have the first dance together. The song "Collide" came on and Kori wrapped her arms around Richard's neck lightly. He held her waist and they smiled at each other.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

"Tell me the truth," Richard said, "Did you really expect on this?"

"No, actually," Kori said. "I did not."

"Neither did I," Richard said as he laughed.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

"It's funny," Kori continued. "When I was a freshman, I never expected on winning this at all."

"That makes two of us," Richard said.

"But now that it's happening, It feels so much…"

"Like a dream?" Richard finished her sentence. Kori smiled.

"Yeah," she said softly.

_Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind_

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

The song slowly came to an end and the crowd applauded but Richard and Kori stayed as they were.

"Congrats you guys!" their friends said at once.

"Thanks," Richard said still smiling. He turned back to Kori. "Want to get a drink?"

"Sure," Kori said as they left. "Can we get something really fast at my car though?"

"Yeah," Richard said. He opened the door for Kori to leave, but the minute they came out, paparazzi began flashing cameras in their faces.

"KORI! RICHARD! What is it like to be crowned homecoming queen and king?" a journalist shouted out at them.

"KORI! RICHARD! Do you prefer coke or pepsi?" another person shouted out. Kori and Richard could only smile at the cameras, but didn't answer any of the questions. They knew enough to answer any questions. It was easier to be quiet instead of being accused of doing something they never had said. They continued the walk to the Porsche and Kori got her bag and they headed back towards the dance.

When they got inside, _Gold digger_ was playing and they watched as couples danced with each other. They passed Garfield and Rachel and Victor and Bee.

"Care to dance?" Richard said jokingly at Kori. She smiled at him.

"I would love to," Kori said taking the hand that Richard offered once more to her. Richard was surprised at how well Kori danced… he had always thought Kori wasn't innocent, but he didn't think that she was completely crazy sometimes either.

"Kori, I'm amazed," Richard said as they continued to dance to the next song coming on.

"What?" Kori asked him.

"I didn't know," Richard said. It finally hit Kori what he was talking about.

"And you thought you knew me," Kori said jokingly.

**About 2 hours later…**

"Getting bored yet?" Richard asked as he continued dancing. He and Kori were sweating like crazy, but were still having fun.

"A little," Kori admitted.

"Want to get out of here?" Richard asked as the song ended. Kori nodded. They went to say goodbye to their other friends who were still going strong.

"So where to?" Richard asked as he went into the passenger seat of Kori's car.

"What do you feel like?" Kori said as she backed out of the driveway.

"Well, it's almost 12," Richard pointed out. Kori nodded. "Wait," Richard continued, "I have the best idea."

"Where?" Kori asked.

"Just listen to me," Richard said. He told Kori some directions and she headed there, not sure where they were going.

**20 minutes later…**

"This place is called "the drop off"," Richard said as Kori parked the car.

"Why?" Kori asked. They got out.

"You'll see," Richard said. She gasped. They were overlooking the view of a beach and because there were no buildings anywhere, the stars were shining perfectly above them.

"Wow," Kori gasped as she watched the waves clashing gently against rocks down below. "It's beautiful."

"You like it?" Richard asked. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love it," Kori said turning back to him. She then looked up towards the sky and watched the moon. It was a crescent moon tonight and illuminated part of the ocean below. The water was dark and the sand below was pure white.

"I knew you would," Richard said softly.

"Thanks for all of this, Richard," Kori told him into his ear. Richard nodded his head.

"No problem. Thanks for driving," Richard joked. Kori yawned. "Tired?" he asked. Kori nodded her head.

"You want to drive?" she asked him.

"I have a better idea," Richard said. He led her back to the car and grabbed a blanket for her from the trunk. "Go ahead and go to sleep," he told her as she leaned against the expensive leather.

"Okay," Kori said. She leaned her head on Richard's shoulder who was in the driver's seat. He leaned his head against her and watched the ocean. After a couple minutes, he too fell asleep.

**The next morning…**

The sun was shining brightly when Richard opened his eyes. The sun had replaced the moon and next to him was a gorgeous red head. He bent over and reclined her chair so she could lean back. He got out and stretched and took out his Vertu. It was almost 12. He gave a yawn and watched the water. There were small waves and they were sparkling against the sun. It really was beautiful. Behind him, he heard somebody give a small "morning."

"Hey," Richard said as he got into the driver's seat of the car. He started the car as Kori pulled her chair back.

"What time is it?" Kori asked as she watched Richard pull out of the place.

"Almost noon. Want to get lunch?" Richard said. Kori glared at him.

"In these clothes?" she asked taking off her sparkling diamond crown and looking at her wrinkle-free dress. Richard gave a sly grin.

"Why not?" he asked. Kori rolled her eyes. "Fine," he said. "I'll drop you off at your house and I'll pick you up in about an hour."

"On one condition," Kori said returning the sly grin.

"What's that?" Richard asked her.

"You must go shopping with me." Richard looked at her in wide-eyed shock.

"That is something I must refuse," he said.

"C'mon! You survived four years of high school. You've been my best friend forever. The least you could do is go shopping with me," Kori said gently. He rolled his eyes.

"When you put it that way…"

"I knew you would give in," Kori said giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. Richard blushed.

**Garfield and Victor…**

"Dude. Last night was crazy!" Garfield said as he talked to Victor on the phone.

"I know, dawg!" Victor said. "How was Rachel?"

"It was all good," Garfield said. "She's actually a good dancer."

"So what do you think happened to Rich and Kor after they left?" Victor said in a voice that began to give Garfield dirty thoughts.

"I don't know, man," Garfield said smiling. "Let's call them and see." All of the sudden, there was a beep on his phone. "Hold up." He pressed the talk button.

"Hey," Rachel said to Garfield on the line.

"Hey, Rach. You tired?" Garfield said into his phone as he combed his hair.

"Truthfully, no," Rachel said. She was looking at her closet wondering what clothes to wear. "I talked to Kori just now."

"So what happened with her and Richard last night after they left the dance?" Garfield asked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Garfield. They just went to go spend some time together," she said. She could imagine the thoughts going through Garfield's head at that moment.

"What are they doing today?" Garfield asked.

"They're going shopping," Rachel said.

"Sure," Garfield said not sounding like he believed it.

"You want to go with them? I'm going with them," Rachel explained the reason she called him.

"Sure. Let me ask if Victor wants to go too," Garfield said.

"Okay. Call me back, kay?" Rachel said. And she hung up.

"Hey Vic?" Garfield asked.

"Rachel wants to know if you want to go shopping with me and Kori and Richard," Garfield said.

"Yeah, I'll call them all and we'll agree to meet up somewhere for lunch too. You okay with the Ritz Restaurant?" Victor asked.

"Sure," Garfield said. They hung up.

**Rejoining Kori…**

Kori changed out of her dress and into her luscious pink robe. She looked through her closet flipping through her clothes.

"What to wear…" Kori muttered as she continued to flip. She finally agreed on a Marciano denim mini skirt and a purple Alberta Ferretti halter top topped off with Jimmy Choo flip flops. She curled her hair slightly at the ends and put on only light make-up. There was a honking noise and she walked to her window. It was Richard.

"I'm coming," She shouted as she saw him wave at her. She grabbed a bottomless Gucci bag and ran out the door. "Hello again," she said smiling at him.

"You look really beautiful today," Richard said.

"And so do you," Kori said joking. But it was true. Richard was really hott. He was wearing the newest 7 for all mankind jeans matched with an FCUK shirt.

"So what's the game plan today?" Kori said as she turned on the radio.

"We're going out for lunch with the others apparently," Richard said as he drove towards the Ritz Restaurant.

"Fun," Kori said. "Are we still up for shopping?"

"Depressingly, yes," Richard said. He gave her a smile to show he was just playing.

"Good," Kori said. She closed her eyes in her seat. The interior of the car was a new scent, meaning that it was probably a new car.

**The Ritz Carlton Restaurant…**

"So what _were_ you guys doing last night?" Victor asked as he looked accusingly at Richard and Kori.

"Nothing," Richard said.

"You guys must've been doing _something_," Garfield backed Victor up.

"Oh yyeaah, me and Richard were having dirty sex in the back of my car," Kori said looking serious as if they really had. She continued flipping through a magazine. Probably _Teen People_.

"Really?" Victor said. "How was it, dawg?" Richard rolled his eyes.

"We just went to the ocean," Richard said clearing things up. At this, Victor and Garfield leaned back in their seats and sighed, apparently unhappy that nothing else had happened.

"Have you guys heard of the trip to Washington D.C. yet?" Rachel asked.

"Whatcha talking about Rach?" Garfield said.

"There's a senior class trip to Washington D.C. this year," Rachel said.

"I don't want to go," Victor said.

"I agree," Richard answered back.

"Well, what about a trip to Vegas?" Garfield said winking at them. Even Kori looked up from her magazine.

"What are you getting at, Garfield?" she asked.

"I mean, let's ditch our Washington D.C. trip with all the dorkies and go to Vegas," Garfield said smiling.

"But we're underage," Kori said her innocence getting the better of her.

"So?" Garfield said. "We're rich remember?"

"Okay," Victor said right away. "I'm up for some partying."

"There'll be some dark places too," Garfield said smiling at Rachel. She looked back at him.

"I'll think about it," Rachel said.

"What about you Rich? Kori?" he asked the couple sitting next to each other.

"I guess," Richard said. He looked at Kori.

"I don't know…" Kori said taking out her phone. She began playing with it.

"C'mon Kori. It won't be fun without you," Richard said. At these words, Garfield and Victor scoffed. She looked at him.

"Like Rachel said. I'll think about it," Kori said. She put her phone away and opened her magazine again.

"So that's pretty cool," Garfield said. "We're going to Vegas!"­

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

TBC. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and yes they are going to vegas! YIPEE! Lobz. So drop by a review and tell me what you thought of this kay? Thanks! I love you all! Love always, -Lali Lala


	7. Chapter 7

Hola again people! I'm flattered at all ze wonderful comments, si? Lobz. Okiez, well, since I probably won't have time to update again this weekend, I'll be updating today and so and so… and yeah. Lobz. So, enjoy and don't forget to review! Hehe! P.S. if this chapter has any grammatical mistakes, I seriously apologize… it's a Friday and starting two weeks ago I've had to wake up at 5 and to RUN for volleyball and do weight-training and conditioning and practice and all that junk, plus we had a publications deadline on Wednesday. :dies: so yeah. Go easy on me today. I'm suh-ooh tired. So thanks!

It was getting closer to the holidays and Kori was stressing. That meant not only finals, **(at my school, they're still called finals even though they're technically midterms)**, but it was also time to go out and buy presents for everybody. She sighed as she went into the shower. The warm water took away all her stress and when she came out, she curled her hair at the ends with her curling iron, and put on light make-up. It was almost time for Richard to come and pick her up. Exactly at that time, her phone rang.

"Yeah?" she said between talking and pushing out a tube of lip gloss.

"I'm at the front, kay?" came Richard's voice on the other line.

"Okay. Cool. Be right down," Kori said. She hung up and grabbed her bag and a pair of Ugg boots for the cold weather. She went downstairs and went to the front.

"Hey," Richard said as he unlocked the door to today's car: a Porsche.

"Hey," Kori said getting into the luxury car.

"Ready for school?" Richard asked.

"Never," Kori laughed as Richard drove out of the large driveway and onto the main streets. "So, did you think of the project yet?"

"No not yet," Richard said keeping his eyes on the road. Kori took this time to look at him closely. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt with a dark blue jacket on top. His hair was, as usual, spiked to perfection and his dark sunglasses covered his eyes.

"I was thinking that we could have the other guys in it. You know, Rach, Gar, and Victor?" Kori asked taking out a binder from her Louis Vuitton and tapping her bottom lip with her finger.

"How?" Richard said. He was good at multi-tasking. It just came easily to him.

"I don't know yet," Kori said slowly. "Maybe we could film like… a more recent version of it and shoot it at the Ritz or something," Kori said. She smiled at her idea and looked at Richard.

"I love it," Richard said. Kori smiled and Richard pulled into the school. It was filled with cars, but Richard quickly found his parking space **(at my school, seniors get their own personalized parking space)** and Kori grabbed her overlarge Gucci sunglasses and put them over her emerald eyes. They walked to the usual spot and waited for everybody else to arrive.

"I have to go to my locker really quick," Kori said. She nodded off towards the direction and Richard followed her.

"So do _you_ have any ideas for the project?" Kori asked as she moved her books.

"Like I said, no," Richard said. He leaned against the other lockers and waited for her. "Want to get a Starbucks?" he asked her. He looked at his Burberry watch.

"Sure," Kori said, "If we have time." Richard nodded and they headed towards the kiosk at the school. It was filled and usually, in the lunch area, there were many other booths with other variety of clothes such as sushi and so forth and there was also a café if students didn't feel like any of those things. It was the joy of going to a high school for the highly privileged.

"What do you want?" Richard asked as they stood in line next to each other.

"We should get something for the others, too," Kori pointed out looking at the tall menu. She ordered a strawberries and crème drink for her and Richard ordered a Chai Latte for himself and the others.

"I'll pay for it," Kori said holding out her money to the cashier.

"No I will," Richard joked back holding out his Visa card to the cashier at the same time. The cashier took Kori's money.

"Ha!" Kori said. She playfully pushed Richard and he rubbed the spot.

"That hurt," he said sadly.

"Sure," Kori said taking the drinks. He took it from her and began to run. "What are you doing!" she shouted running after him.

"Are you guys finished flirting yet?" Rachel and Garfield said, both with the same look on their faces: eyebrows up and a smirk on their faces. Richard and Kori immediately stopped.

"We weren't flirting," Kori said softly giving them the drinks.

"Uh huh," Garfield said sipping his drink.

**Later on in class…**

Kori sighed and leaned against her chair pushing it back and forth. She had finished all her notes and Kori sighed. She was a little tired and it would have felt good to just go to sleep right then and there; she slowly began to close her eyes.

"Miss Anders, will you please tell me what happened to Pip upon his fourth visit to Miss Havisham's in Great Expectations?" the teacher asked Kori thinking that she hadn't been paying attention. Kori smirked.

"Miss Havisham asked Pip to bring Joe Gargery for apprenticeship so she could see his papers," Kori said lightly. She put her head back down on the desk and watched the teacher give a look of admiration towards her way.

"Very good," she said. "Now, back to The Great Gatsby…" the teacher said.

Meanwhile, Richard was staring at his notes as if they made no sense at all. He wasn't focusing at all in class. There was something inside of him that kept him thinking about Kori. He had always known that Kori was something special to him, but now that he thought more about her, maybe she was something else? He sighed and jammed his pen into the paper. Why was life so complicated? He turned to look at Kori. She was sleeping peacefully on the desk across from him.

'Do I love Kori? Maybe I love her… but then again… maybe I don't,' Richard thought. He was so deep in thought, he hadn't noticed the bell had rung.

"Mr. Grayson, I love having you in my class, but I think your second period teacher would love it more if you made it on time," the teacher said. Richard gazed at the teacher and pass her. Kori was waiting for him at the doorway.

"Thanks," he muttered and grabbed his things and headed towards Kori.

"Tired?" she asked him. He lied and nodded his head. "I'll see you later," she said as she headed towards the other building where her next class was.

"Bye," Richard said. Maybe he'd have more time to think about his relationship later.

**Lunchtime…**

"None of us have a sixth period. I think we should all go out and eat somewhere," Victor announced at lunch. **(Some people have sixth periods but if you don't you can go home if you have a ride at my school)**

"Sounds good to me," Garfield said. "I feel like… TOFU BURGERS!" Victor began to gag.

"Nasty, man," Victor said. "Why don't we try that place down the street that just opened?"

"Okay," Kori said. She pulled out her sunglasses again and the five walked towards Richard's Porsche.

"Fine. Use up all the mileage on _my_ car," Richard said jokingly.

"You're rich, dawg. You're richer than all of us, Richie Rich," Victor said. Richard shrugged. He didn't really enjoy talking about him inheriting the Wayne money.

**The new restaurant down the street…**

The restaurant was actually a casual restaurant for all to enjoy. There were mostly teenagers there, though. It was a peaceful restaurant with a waterfall at the front and it was a dark place enough to be a club at night.

"Do you have tofu burgers here?" Garfield asked the waitress. She rolled her eyes.

"Not tofu burgers… but other tofu stuff," she said. Garfield looked at the menu.

"I'll have everything with only tofu in it," he said.

"I want five hamburgers," Victor said.

"Just tea, please," Rachel said.

"I would like a small salad with an order of fries," Kori said smiling at her.

"And one order of hamburgers for me," Richard said. The waitress walked away getting ready to fulfill their orders. Kori took out a magazine and began reading.

"Why do you always read?" Richard whispered in her ears.

"Because I want to," Kori said. She looked up at him. "Why?" she asked.

"I was just wondering. I mean, you're always so laid-back and everything and you're always reading these magazines," Richard said grabbing her magazine and hanging it up in the air. "It's all about stuff like plastic surgery, and how to be beautiful and stuff."

"And your point is…?" Kori said stealing the magazine back from him.

"Nothing. Just… you've never been bored of having your looks and stuff foretold by a magazine that sells millions?" he asked her.

"Are you saying I'm _fake_?" Kori said looking straight into his sunglasses. She was getting close to angry now.

"No… just," Richard panicked. He hadn't expected Kori to think of him like this. He was just trying to tell her that he wanted her to have more fun.

"Just what?" Kori said. She got up and crossed her arms.

"Look, Kor, don't get mad-" Richard said but she cut him off.

"Don't get mad! What do you mean don't get mad?" Kori practically yelled. Rachel, Garfield, and Victor watched in stunned silence. "My best friend in the world is calling me FAKE! Are you saying I shouldn't get mad over that?" Kori shouted. She began to feel the tears coming down her eyes, but she refused to show it. She grabbed her bag and stomped out of the restaurant.

"Kori, wait!" Richard shouted getting up after her, but a hand held him back.

"Let it go, dawg," Victor said watching her leave. "Just let it go."

"I have to get her," Richard said.

"No," Victor said. Richard looked down at him.

"She'll be over it," Garfield said. "Sometime," he muttered after Richard sat back down.

**Kori…**

Kori cried and cried as she walked back up the pathway towards Gotham High. Her eyes were stinging and red, but she didn't care. Her best friend, supposedly even the guy she had been in love with this whole time, had called her fake. She couldn't take it.

When she got back into her car, Kori drove away towards him. She knew what she had to do.

'I have to get out of here,' she thought to herself. 'I need a break.'

And with that thought in mind, Kori packed her things and headed out towards the desert, determined with one location in mind.

TBC. So where is she going? What will Richard do? Well, we'll just have to find out now. So drop by a review and tell me what you think kaiz? Well, thanks! Love always, -lali lala


	8. Chapter 8

Hola people! Thank you for all your beautiful reviews and they are gladly appreciated! Love you all::throws out hugs and kisses: lobz. SO, without further ado, here's the next chapter and don't forget to review! It motivates the author, namely, me!

**Update:**

Here's the story: **K **was apparently angry with **R** for saying that she was fake. No way right? It must have been a misconception, but at this point, nobody is for sure unless you're **K **or **R**. Either way, I promise to keep you all posted. I promise.

**Sightings:**

**K **heading off towards the desert, **R **shopping at Sak's… most likely for a present for **K**. **V **and **G **getting high off a video game sale at the mall. Go figure… **RA **flaunting her beautiful poetry at a depressing café downtown.

**Your letters:**

1. Dear GPG,

First of all, you rock. I also heard rumors that Kori dumped Richard due to lack of sex. Is it true? Signed, hottie.

**Dear hottie, you don't think Richard would seriously sink _that _low now would you? He always seemed to me like the type of person who would give Kori whatever she wanted… including sex. Nice try. GPG.**

2. Dear GPG,

I heard that Victor and Garfield were dating. Is it serious? Signed lover of doom.

**Dear lover of doom, I really don't know if it's true… I high doubt it. Garfield has Rachel all to himself after all… GPG.**

Those were only some of your letters, I promise to post more later! You know you love me!

You know it's true,

**GPG**

**Kori…**

Kori headed off towards the desert. She was going to the famous Victorian Spa and Salon located in the Californian desert. She was calling at that moment to schedule an appointment. Nobody but only the rich and the famous could get into the Victorian Spa and Salon, but one word saying that she was Kori Anders, and Kori knew she could get a spot anywhere at any time. Her radio was on and she felt the need to get away from the city and just try to relax. It would give her time to work on her script that she needed for her project… there was no way she was working with Richard any longer. Her next couple calls were important and she needed to tell some people the truth. Kori turned down her radio and began to call one of her best friends, Rachel.

"Kori? Are you okay?" Rachel's urgent voice said over the phone. Kori smiled softly but she knew she looked like hell.

"I'm fine, Rachel. Thanks for caring," she said softly. "Listen, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. Anything," Rachel said.

"Can you come over to Victorian's Spa and Salon in the desert?" Kori said in her pleading voice. "I need some support… you know."

"Sure, Kori, I'll be out there soon," Rachel said and hung up. Kori knew how Rachel was always so monotone and quiet, but when she needed a real friend, Rachel was always there for her.

"Hey Victor and Garfield? Can you guys do me a favor and come over to Victorian's Spa and Salon in the desert?" she asked.

"Yeah, Kori. Anything for you… but you're okay with Richard and stuff right?" Victor said in a soothing voice.

"I'm fine. I just need some time without him," Kori explained. Victor said he did understand and said he and Garfield will be there soon as possible.

**Richard…**

Richard thought about the words he had said to Kori and immediate thought that the best thing to do was apologize. He was currently at Sak's Fifth Avenue searching for something Kori might possibly like. He knew that it was one of her favorite places to shop at and that there were many things that she would like from there… but he had to find the perfect gift for her.

"What would I buy if I were Kori," he thought. He headed towards the purse section and walked pass the Louis Vuitton bags and the Dooney & Bourke bags. He knew Kori had all of this, and she could get them any time. He needed a perfect present for her.

He suddenly passed by a section at the store and spotted the perfect gift for her… and he was going to buy it.

**Kori…**

Kori drove into the parking lot and dropped off her bags at the counter and checked in. The spa was really beautiful with a fountain in the middle of the check-in area and rose petals neatly dropped fresh in every single day. Kori booked her room, Rachel's room, and Garfield and Victor's room. She paid for the bill herself and headed off towards her room, eager to settle down into the nice warm water and begin working on her project script.

The room was also giving a quiet calm serenity feeling and she turned on the heater and started up her lap top. In only a matter of minutes, she was into her script and was writing it like there was no end. Then her phone rang and she jumped up from her seat and picked it up. It was Rachel saying she was downstairs. Kori went downstairs to go pick up Rachel and give her the key. She met down and in about five minutes of talking to Rachel downstairs, she saw Victor and Garfield too. All three of them had given her hugs telling her it was okay.

'If only they saw me before I took off my make-up,' Kori said thinking about it.

"Here are your keys, you guys. And thanks so much for helping me," Kori said. They smiled at her glad they could help.

"I better be getting back to my script. I want it so that I could begin filming tomorrow with your guys' help," Kori explained. They talked for a few more minutes before separating ways.

Kori headed back towards her room and she stayed up late typing up her script. It was the only thing she could do to get her mind out of Richard's words.

**Richard…**

"She's where?" Richard said through the phone to Victor and Garfield. "You're WHERE!" he shouted.

"Richard, dawg, calm down. You're taking this stuff way out of proportion. I can't tell you where we are, but I can tell you that Kori is safe," Victor said. He was trying to soothe his friend.

"I won't calm down until you guys tell me where you are!" Richard said. He had bought the gift for Kori and was wondering where she had gone. He knew she was with Victor, but they could be anywhere together.

"Look, I'll tell you where we are and what we're doing here and why if you'll promise that if you do decide to come and follow us, you won't cause the commotion of the century," Victor said.

"Fine," Richard agreed.

"We're at Victorian's Spa and Salon in the desert. We're here because Kori decided not to work on her movie script for the project with you anymore and she needs me, Gar, and Rachel's help for filming it," Victor told him.

"I'll be there," Richard said.

"Dawg, it's already late," Victor tried to reason.

"I don't care. I'll be there," Richard said. Victor rolled his eyes.

"Just come tomorrow morning. It'll be like the same thing anyways," Victor said.

"You really think?" Richard asked. Victor could feel Richard changing his mind.

"Yeah," Victor finally convinced him. He knew Richard was tired anyways.

"Fine," Richard said. And they hung up.

**The next morning…**

Kori needed an extra large cup of coffee for the day. She had stayed up until almost 3 last night, or morning, working on her script until she was finally satisfied and finished with it. Today, they were going to actually film it and Kori couldn't wait to see her work actually made even if it was only for a senior class project.

"Thanks so much for helping me," Kori said once more as they all filed into her large suite.

"No problemo," Garfield said.

"So here's the plan, we're going to be filming at the East Garden and afterwards, we'll all spend some time together in the spa," Kori said. They all agreed to the simply easy plan.

They walked out towards the gardens where for some reason, there was beautiful grass and the flowers were blooming like it was spring every single day.

"It's gorgeous here," Rachel admitted. Kori nodded her head and explained to her friends about the script. They all memorized their parts and Kori began filming.

…………………

**After the filming…**

To Kori, everything had worked out okay. The filming was fantastic and there were a couple edits she had to do, but she could do that when she got home. Everybody had done exactly what Kori had wanted, and she couldn't have asked for more. And now, they were all hanging out in the spa, with mist pouring out. The sensuous feelings made Kori want to just melt and stay there forever. Garfield and Victor were discussing some movie or video game they had just gotten, Rachel was reading a new book, despite the steam from the room, and Kori was just sitting there enjoying herself. The camera was hanging over next to Victor when there was a knock on the door.

"This is a private spa room," Kori said as the door opened.

"What do you want?" she asked to the figure. The mist was too strong to see who it was, but Kori could tell it was a guy.

"Kori?" the voice said. It sounded strangely familiar.

"Richard?" Kori said unbelievably.

TBC. So… Kori's mad at Richard, but he wants to say sorry. So what'll happen? Well, I'm sorry if it was a bad chapter, I promise the next one will be way better. So, drop by a review though okay? Thank you! Love always, -lali lala


	9. Chapter 9

Hey again people! Sorry for the _very _long delay for this chapter… I got a little sidetracked but that's okay because finals are now OVER! YES! Lobz. And it's a sad thing when you have to go back to school tomorrow… :sigh: oh wellz. Anyways, here's a new chapter for you all and review at the end and thank you to: **Obezed, Darkstarnite, robstarforeva21, Kori-Starfan93, AvePlateada, Valda, chicagonebananas, falyn anjel, TheQueenofSerpents, and StarrGoddess. **

"Kori…" Richard said as he watched her get up from the tub.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I came to look for you," Richard said. Then it suddenly hit him. That was the most cheesiest line on earth.

"Yeah, well, you found me," Kori said.

"Well… I-I," Richard began but couldn't seem to find the words. "Can we go outside and talk about this?" Kori shrugged but walked towards the door after him. All of their friends watching them leave. The minute the door closed entirely, the talking began.

"So do you think they'll make up?" Victor asked as he nodded his head towards the door.

"Yeah," Garfield said.

"I have no idea," Rachel said.

**Richard and Kori…**

"Look, I know what I told you at the restaurant was mean," Richard said. He watched Kori nod her head agreeing.

"But… I didn't mean it that way," Richard said. He took her hands into his. She didn't refuse.

"You didn't?" Kori asked. Richard nodded his head.

"Kori- you're my best friend. I would never say anything mean about you like that," he said. Kori was silent for a moment.

"Okay," she said so softly nobody could hear her.

"What?" Richard said.

"I said okay," Kori said.

"Really?" Richard asked her. Kori nodded her head.

"I forgive you," she said as she hugged him tightly. Richard took in her scent and smiled to himself.

"I absolutely love it!" the teacher said as the lights flicked back on. The entire class had just finished watching the whole video that Victor had "accidentally" taped with Richard and Kori discussing their life in the spa.

"And we didn't even really do it," Kori said as she smiled and sat down in her seat. Richard nodded his head and grinned. Working with Kori on a project was always fun. The bell rang and all the students rushed out to get to their locker and the line at the café so they could get a good seat.

"So we never really finished discussing that senior trip thingy did we?" Kori asked as the two stopped at her locker. She flipped it open with the combination and put her books and binders in.

"No, not yet. We better soon though because it's coming up," Richard said. He looked at his Movado watch. "We better get to the tables soon though." Kori nodded her head and they headed towards their usual table.

"So… about Vegas," Garfield began. "I need to know exactly if we're _all _going and how we're going to get there, where we're staying, what airline we're taking, and uhh… how long we'll be there."

"Let's start with where we're staying at," Rachel said. "There's always the strip hotels… and the other farther ones if you want to stay there… you know… like Rio and the Palms."

"I was thinking more strip," Victor said. "After all, it would be easier to get from place to place."

"Traffic," Kori mentioned. Everybody nodded their head. Kori took out a piece of lined paper and a fountain pen. "Strip hotel?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's good," Richard agreed. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Okay, got any suggestions?"

"MGM Grand."

"Bellagio."

"Venetian."

Kori sighed. "We have to agree on _one_," she said. "I was actually thinking more about the Bellagio because they have an awesome spa, really good suite rooms, awesome pools, and it's close to everything." Everybody agreed. It was always like that. Kori suggests, and everybody says yes.

By the time the bell rang for school to be over, the plan was set. They would be staying at suites at the top of the hotel at the Bellagio… Kori and Rachel got one room, Richard, Garfield, and Victor got another. In order to get there, they would be taking one of Wayne's private jets and fly there to McCarron airport and then check in at the Bellagio. From there, they could decide their next destinations.

"I really can't wait for the trip," Kori admitted as they exited out the class.

"Why not?" Richard asked. "I'm excited too."

"Well, I'll talk to you later," Kori said as she nodded over to the student parking lot where her car was.

"Bye," Richard said. When Friday came, the group would go their separate ways home and pack. Afterwards, they would then meet up at Richard's mansion and then take the jet from there.

**Friday…**

It was finally the day. Kori was sitting in her room, stereo on full blast and packing up her Louis Vuitton suitcases. She had just finished choosing her outfits and bathing suit. Tonight for the trip, she would wear a regular white Juicy tank top, True Religion jeans, along with a white Juicy jacket. She wanted to be comfortable for the trip even though with the jet, it would only take about an hour. She sighed and continued packing anything else she needed. In 20 minutes, they would be getting on the jet.

**Richard…**

"Richard… I know your excited but can you please NOT TURN ON YOUR RADIO THAT LOUD!" Bruce yelled from the door. Even then, Richard couldn't hear. He was too busy singing along to the rap song. Bruce shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Thank god they're leaving," he muttered jokingly to himself.

**Garfield and Victor…**

"Man, don't pack the tofu!" Victor said as Garfield continued stuffing the white thing into his backpack.

"Why not!" Garfield said.

"Because tofu is _gay_," Victor reasoned. Garfield still continued packing.

"I need it! It's part of my nutrition!" Garfield demanded as he watched Victor try to grab some of it out of the backpack. Garfield pulled back at it.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"GIVE IT HERE!"

"NO!"

The shouting continued until the zip lock bag, which had held the tofu oh so well until the argument started, broke and the tofu came flying out everywhere all over the two friends.

"AGH!" Victor said as he rushed towards the restroom. "MAN!"

"Dude! You ripped my tofu bag!" Garfield said as he frowned at the white mess. Oh well, the maid could clean _that _up, but his tofu was gone.

**On the plane…**

"Tofu hater," Garfield muttered as he glared at Victor.

"Meat hater," Victor glared back at Garfield.

"Whatever it is, you guys have to _calm down_," Rachel said as she nodded at them. She turned back to her book. The plane was actually the most comfortable plane she's ever been on. It didn't seat a lot of people, but all the seats were top of the line leather with wood trim, and all the waiters and waitresses went to their every need.

"So how are you now?" Richard asked as he watched the girl he loved in the seat next to him.

"I'm doing good. I'm just afraid that Garfield and Victor are going to kill each other and then the security guards are going to freak about why they have blood on their shirts," Kori joked as she smiled at him. Richard laughed.

"Me too," he said still smiling. Kori blushed. There was still something about Richard that made her feel like there were little people running about in her stomach. She sighed and suddenly a wave of drowsiness came over her. She rested her head on Richard's shoulder.

"Sorry," she muttered, but Richard allowed her to.

"It's fine. Just rest. I'll wake you up when we get there," he said as he looked at the window. The lights were glistening before… Sin City was just up ahead.

TBC. SO, I know that it wasn't that exciting and stuff… but please deal with me here…I promise I'll update soon as possible… and then I'll definitely make it more interesting… after all, they are in the one and only SIN CITY. Lobz. Love always, -lali lala. Ps. Don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, it was a _long _time since I updated… and I highly apologize for it all… with school and junk, everything's been very very hard… so here's an update for you all and thanks for being patient and everything! Enjoy! **Thank you's go to: heidiplease, Obezed, Kori-Starfan93, TheQueenofSerpents, AlyRaven, StarrGoddess, GoddessWings94, RoseMage, thebiggestfan, Valda, chicagonebananas, robinlovestarfire, star, FallenTeenHearts, mychemicalromancefan4life, and Wingz. And anybody else who reviewed/read… Thanks!**

"YAY!" We're there! The whole gang shouted, after Kori waking up of course. They headed down the jet and into the main terminal airport of John Wayne Airport… (no, I'm serious, that's what it's called. I've been there before. Lobz.)

"Look! Casino machines!" Garfield said as he immediately sat down at a machine and took out his wallet.

"One: You're not even old enough to gamble. Two: those things completely _steal_ your money," Rachel said as they all sat behind his chair and watched.

"Aww, Rachel, it's Vegas. Have some fun," Garfield said. He pulled down the lever of a slot machine. The numbers rolled, but he didn't win anything. "Let's try again…"

"I have a feeling we'll be here for a while," Victor said as he chuckled.

"Well, we're here. Let's just wait," Richard said.

Garfield thought about it. 'I only have about 1200 dollars on me right now… if I win a jackpot, I can treat everybody!' he thought to himself. "Okay, Richie Rich, pull down the lever!" Richard sighed, but pulled down the lever. No winning threes came up. Garfield put in some more money.

"Lemme try," Victor said. He rubbed his hands together like a magician and pulled down the lever. Still, no lucky threes. "It's gotta be rigid," he said.

"Rachel? You know you want to," Garfield said smiling at her. Rachel sighed.

"Fine. Just once," she said. Still no three's.

"Grrrr," Garfield said. He looked at Kori who was still yawning. "Your turn, Kori!" he said. Kori looked at him and stared.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Garfield nodded. Kori approached the lever and pulled it down. All of the sudden, one three came up, then two, and then the last three came on. The light above the machine began making a weird noise and everybody turned to look at Garfield: the winner.

"YAAY!" Garfield said.

"Holy cow," Richard said behind him. But he smiled and clapped for his friend.

"I know who's treating us to steak tonight," Victor said.

"KORI! You're _soo _much good luck!" he said. He kissed her on the cheek and the gang waited for a cashier to come.

"You're really lucky. Come on, I'll take you to claim your money," the cashier said after they had waited for a while.

"Yes!" Garfield said. He continued smiling.

**At the money claim…**

"You don't like 21 or older," the woman said. She was old, with wrinkles all over her face, and looked as if she had lived through the times of Alexander. "Do you have an ID?" she asked.

"Yes I do," Garfield said. He had recently gotten a fake ID just for the occasion. He took it out confidently and handed it to the ancient woman.

"It's not real," she said after examining it for a while.

"Yes it is! I really did just turn 21 a couple months ago," Garfield said. He turned to look at his friends for help.

"Yeah, he's totally 21," Victor said trying to help Garfield so he can get his steak. However, none of the others answered.

"Let's see for sure," the woman said. She put the card through a machine and it began beeping. "This machine automatically detects if the card is real or not. If it beeps, it's fake." She looked at Garfield and everybody else behind him. She reached into her drawer, took out a pen, and a notebook.

"You're _fining _me?" he said.

"$500," she said tearing out the ticket and giving it to him. "Next time, _think _before you _act_." She said.

"Dang it," he said. 'I only have 800 left… and 500 minus that…' he thought in his head.

**The Bellagio Hotel and Casino, Las Vegas…**

The gang had recently checked out a couple rooms before they left, all Presidential Suites, courtesy of Wayne Enterprises.

Richard arrived from the check-in center. "Rachel and Kori," he said handing a golden key to them. "Victor and Garfield," he said handing them another key. "And me," he said keeping one key for himself.

"Why do you get your own room?" Garfield asked.

"Because I do," Richard said winking at Garfield.

"Let's go up to the rooms. I'm pooped," Kori said. Everybody agreed, especially after Garfield's fine.

"We'll come back down for dinner later. In about an hour, but all the rooms are next to each other…" Richard said. Everybody nodded and went into the luxurious elevator.

The Bellagio Casino entrance to the Suites was lined up with bodyguards donning red suits and black pants. They checked every person for a key, and always pressed the elevator door open for them. Inside the elevator, each was conveniently lined up with mirrors on all side, various forms of Italian music playing from above, and a chauffeur who lead the elevator up and down.

"Thanks," they all said to their chauffeur as they arrived on the floor. They walked down the elevator hallway to their suites, all lined up next to each other.

"In about an hour, we'll call you guys," Kori said as she and Rachel walked into their Suite.

Inside the suite, there was a sof a bed, two King size beds complete with canopy, two bed tables lined up next to them with phones on them, and marble floor, with a glass ceiling where you could see your reflection. The bathroom had a spa bath tub, another clear shower, lights, 2 sinks, a television, two separate toilets, and more. Along with that, there was a grand piano, a plasma television, and a bar along with refrigerator and kitchen sink.

"I love it already," Kori said as she began to unpack into the walk in closet.

"Me too," Rachel said. She collapsed on a bed. Meanwhile, Kori stopped packing for a moment to go out to the outside area. They had a completely clear view of the man-made lake below, every half hour or so, playing an Italian song, with dancing water.

"It's beautiful here," Kori sighed. She turned back and looked at Rachel, who had already gone to sleep. She smiled softly and went back to unpacking.

**Garfield and Victor…**

"Alrighty, I brought the Xbox, PSP, PS2, and a ton of games that I know I'm going to kick your little butt at," Victor said taking out the games as he said them.

"Not if I kick _your _butt first," Garfield said. He was jumping on the bed.

"No way at all," Victor said. He smiled at him playfully. Just then, his Vertu rang.

"Yuh huh," he said into his cell phone. It was Richard.

"Hey, I think we should be heading out for dinner. I got complementary tickets to the buffet downstairs," Richard said.

"I thought tickets were like $50 a person," Victor said as he sat down on the bed.

"They are. Bruce got them complementary for me," Richard said. Victor nodded his head. It always paid to be with the richest guys' heir.

"Alright. We'll see you outside," Victor said and hung up the phone.

**Outside and downstairs by the Bellagio Buffet…**

"Look at the line! It's crazy!" Garfield said as he looked to see how far it extended to. There were tons of people there, some with little children.

"Come on," Richard said as he lead them to another line that said 'Complementary.'

"Can I help you?" the lady at the counter said. She looked suspiciously at them, probably thinking a group of teenagers can get in just for the fun of it.

"Yeah. I have comps for my friends and I," Richard said.

"Name?" she asked.

"Wayne Enterprises," Richard said. The lady looked at him.

"What's _your _name?" she asked him.

"Richard Grayson. Bruce is my guardian," he said looking right into her eyes.

"OH! I'm so sorry!" she said. Everybody rolled their eyes. "Go right on in," she said.

After being seated and getting their food, Richard waited for them all to be comfortable. He leaned in, and looked at all of them.

"I have tickets to a psychic for all of us tonight. I heard he's really good and can read minds and make you do things and completely make you forget… just like _that_," he said snapping his fingers at _that_.

"Awesome!" Kori said. He nodded and smiled at her.

"SO is everybody up for it? We'll have to change because it's a little formal, but is it okay for you all?" he asked.

"It's really great," Rachel said.

"Good. So it's set."

So some drama will be occurring at the psychic show… so just stay tuned. Hope you all liked it even though it's a tadd short. But thanks! So review! Abra kadabra! Lobz. Love always,- lali lala.


End file.
